Task Force Epsilon PR Legends
by GoRanger1986
Summary: The sequal to Task Force Zordon. The search for Jason has begun, but is he alive or dead? And just who exactly are the ZyuRangers and Maskman Teams? Find out in Power Ranger Legends!
1. Chapter 1

_**POWER RANGER LEGENDS**_

Episode 1

"FAR FROM HOME"

A shadowy figure stirred her dreams, twisting themselves in a sea of illusion and fate. Tommy, Tommy was fighting Jason, and Jason was losing. Their swords clashed under a dark rainy night gripping their fates under the spectacle of combat they were creating. Thunder and lightning burst above them as they battled, and then the unthinkable occurred, Jason lost his blade, Trini rushed to save him, but it was too late, he died under the weight of Tommy's sword.

Her screams could fill the room, "JASON NO!" and in an instance she awoke.

"JASON!" quickly she realized it was all a dream as she stood up in her bed. It had been three long months out in space, and still no sign of Jason. Trini removed her covers and rose from her bed grabbing the cup of water she always kept next to her bed in case of nights such as this. She turned to the window and looked out into space. They must have been in Hyper-Space because the stars were flying by along with countless planets see didn't know.

Trini walked over to her personal sink in her room and began to wash her face. She slowly turned to the mirror and stared at the blank void that was herself. And then the whispers came. "Trini... Trini..." it appeared behind her, Jason. Looking into the mirror she saw him standing right behind her. "Jason." she said quietly, but when she turned around there was no one there. It was all in her head, she thought, but still she missed him.

Her chamber door began to ring with a twinkle of a bell. It sounded again. Trini quickly dried herself and answered the door. "Come in." she said softly. The door slid open and Jace Tessz, the former Task Force Zordon Red Ranger entered her room.

"Sorry to bother you Commander, but Astro Mega Ship Mark 2 has received a signal from a planet close to our position."

Trini looked at Tessz with a silent non emotional expression. "Has Andros verified it's location?" Trini asked

"Yes ma'am, It came from the Virgo System 12. Looks like a bunch of Alien civies need Ranger League Assistance." Tessz stated

"Tell Mega Ship 2 proceed without me. I need to look over some files." Trini stated with a bit of apprehension

"Ma'am with all due respect, you haven't been on a signal Mission since the start of this search expedition. This might be over stepping my boundaries as a subordinate but..."

Tessz was quickly cut off mid sentence. "You're right soldier, it is over stepping your boundaries! Dismissed!"

"But ma'am..."

"Dismissed!"

"Hey, Trini! I've got news for you, I'm not a soldier anymore! And as for Jason..." the room fell silent again. "... we'll find him. Until then I suggest you quit letting Andros do all the leading himself. You're the one in charge of this force not him. I don't call you commander for nothing!" Tessz left with that and exited Trini's chamber leaving her to her own devices. But what he said was right, they needed her to lead them and not mope around about the lost of Jason.

Tessz began to walk to the bridge of the Astro Mega Ship Mark 6, the flag ship of the three Mega Ships in search of their long lost leader Jason Lee Scott. Tessz found himself surrounded by his old Task Force Ranger comrades as he entered the bridge which looked similar to the Space Rangers bridge in their Mega Ship.

The Task Force Rangers uniforms had changed, they were no longer Task Force Zordon, but Task Force Epsilon, since being named after the great traitor was too humiliating for the Earth. Long Since had they given up their Military Uniforms and traded them for the new official Power Ranger League robes looking somewhat like Jedi, but with a more space like feel to it. They were solid balck with the out line of their individual colors as trim.

Hayes was the first to ask. "What's the word from the Commander?"

Tessz shook his head. "Looks like we go at this one alone again chaps. I got command. Will, (the new adopted nickname for Michael Wilson, the former TFZ Green Ranger) patch me in to Andros."

"I got ya skip." Will turned to the console in front of him and quickly raised Andros to the center screen.

Andros appeared and behind him were the very familiar Space Rangers. "Jace... Where's Trini?" he asked plainly

"Detained." Tessz answered quickly

"I see... well lets waist no time with this one." Andros said as the Space Rangers began to get to work laying in new coordinates.

"What are we looking at?" Sky (former TFZ blue ranger) asked

"Pragorrian Space Pirates. It looks like they got a Buccaneer Monster with them. Dozens of Raiders too." TJ informed Andros

"Damn those guys get around don't they?" Hayes asked

"Damn Right." Tessz answered "We'll meet you down there Andros. I'll inform the Originals of the situation and relay to them they got watch as we clean up this mess."

"No problem. Masked Rider is already down there, we got to get there quickly before he's overrun. May the Power Protect You!" Andros stated "Alright Guys!"

"LET'S ROCK IT!"

Tessz turned to Wilson who was already patching him to the "Originals". The signal went through and soon Tessz found himself looking at Zack, Billy and Kimberly.

"What is it Tessz?" Zack the third in command asked

"Pirates. We're reenforcing the Space Rangers. You guys got ship detail. Is that alright with you sir?" Tessz asked showing great respect to the Originals.

"No problem with us Tessz. Back to Action." Zack ordered

"Will do sir." Tessz replied as his team assembled "READY!"

"READY!"

"HYPER ON! TASK FORCE EPSILON!"

The Rangers of Task Force Epsilon's suit looked very similar to that of SPD except their numbers were blue with a white thick boarder outlining their number. They still carried the American Flag on one shoulder, but on their helmets and right shoulder there was the new Ranger League Symbol which all Ranger Teams no carried. The symbol was the great Lightning Bolt with thunder emitting around displayed inside a shield with Ranger League spelled out in the top.

Task Force Epsilon came to answer the call and were quickly teleported into action on the surface of the planet. It had not been long since the Ranger had been in combat, they had fought Pragorrian Space Pirates may times in the past and to them, this was another day on the job. There was however, one problem in saving different planets from attack, each time they fought, it slowed the search down for Jason to a halt. After several months of fighting and searching they were not much closer to finding Jason.

They landed on the Planet's surface which looked Orange and very desert like with houses that looked like domes and huts. The Rangers got to work immediately and began to engage the Piranhatrons, the last remains of Devatox's Empire. "Piranhatrons... the last remains of a long forgotten Empire." Tessz stated looking at the beasts attacking innocent civilians.

"Not so forgotten to these people." Dex replied from behind Tessz. Jace quickly turned to face him and saw the familiar alien of Edenoi. "Ready kid?"

"Yeah." Tessz smiled

"ECTO PHASE ACTIVATE!" Dex's body lit up transforming him into the guardian of truth and light, Masked Rider. The two hero jumped into action and began to battle the Piranhatrons.

Dex immediately double kicked two Piranhatrons spinning in the air. As Masked Rider landed more enemies made their way to attack him, but as he battled them they fell back to his superior combat skills. Dex was a legend across the galaxy, and in dealing with Count Dregon proved himself to be a true warrior of peace and justice. But this was the first time ever that Masked Rider had to team up with the Power Rangers on a permeant basis and to his surprise he was getting use to the idea of working with a team. Dex had grown up much since his encounter at Earth and was very much a different person. He was not at all the same goofy alien trying to fit in the earth world, but now the warrior guardian of light across the spectrum of space. In his time across the galaxy Dex had made many friends and matured as an adult, but also made many more enemies.

"Not bad alien, but let me show you how a human gets down." Tessz commented has be trusted himself into a pack of Piranhatrons beating them to a pulp. He grabbed his newly upgraded E-blasters on the sides of his suit and charged the another force of Piranhatrons blasting his way through their ranks until he was at the end and they were all dead. "That's who I do it, Red Ranger Style." Tessz finished giving a thumbs up and pointing the thump to himself in an arrogant manner.

"You fight well Ranger. Worthy of your title and rank." Dex stated with please.

"Thanks"

"Fight's not over yet partners. We still got a buccaneer monster to scrap with." TJ stated breaking in between the two fighters. "Andros, I got this one!" TJ stated with confidence.

The monster looked very much like a typical space pirate, complete with peg leg and eye patch, it looked almost human, but with an overgrown head and body with razor shape teeth. TJ got ready with his blue ranger mode in full swing. In that moment the Rangers of Task Force Epsilon could see the Red Ranger legend TJ use to be. The monster didn't wait to react and was already in retreat. For some unknown reason, the Pirates of this sector knew who TJ was and feared his very presence. It was not long that the monster fled the battle leaving the Rangers to gloat in victory. "That's right, run you cowards! I am TJ the Pirate Killer. Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Not bad boss, you didn't even have to fight the guy." Wilson stated patting TJ on the shoulder.

TJ gave a quick smile "Thanks. I do have a reputation to these guys."

"And How!" Sky laughed

"Come one guys, lets get back to the Mega Ships. We have a Ranger to find." Andros suggested

A short Time Later. Astro Mega Ship Mark 2 (Space Ranger Command Ship)

The three Ranger teams, the Masked Rider, with the exception of Trini all stood round the main command room of the Astro Mega Ship Mark 2, it was the same command room in which the Red Rangers of the past all stood in preparation of the battle for the moon and held many great ranger of the past in her. Andros and the other Ranger all stood in daily meeting to discuss the current options of the Ranger's joined quest to find Jason their leader and friend. As of most recently Andros was leading the pack, but it was not his role to lead. He was simply second in command, and Trini was the real leader.

Upon the shoulders of Trini did the task of leading the newly assembled team fell, but to many of the Ranger's surprise she was not acting as a leader at all. From almost the very start of the mission Trini moped around her room, not doing anything but feeling sorry for herself. It was as if Trini was lost without Jason. She had become a shell of her former self, a void of self-pity and total sadness. But the other Rangers had faith in Trini, Tessz especially, who would often try to comfort her.

"Kimberly what's our current position?" Andros opened up with

"Sector 053186, far from Jason. He is still at least a few days travel from our current position, and his signal continues to shrink."

"Will we get there in time?" Zack asked

Billy took the answer to Zack's question. "I've done the calculations from our positions to Jason's and have found that at our current speed, the factoring of Pirates, and the increase in the fading of Jason's signal..."

"And..." Andros asked

"It doesn't look too good. Even if we encounter no Pirate activity, and we maintain our fastest speeds we won't make it in time. That and..."

"And what?" Tessz interrupted

"Jason's signal... its moving..."

"What do you mean?" TJ questioned

"I think he maybe being sucked into a near by black hole." Billy handed Andros a nearby system chart of space. "Here I made this chart to illustrate the situation. That Black Hole there" he pointed "See it?"

"Yeah."

"What can we do to get there on time?" Cassie asked with some bit of desperation

"I don't know." Billy answered

"There maybe a way to get to him much sooner." Dex stated

"How?" Tessz jumped at the opportunity

"Sheila." Came Dex's answer

"Who's Sheila?" Carlos asked

"Not who but what. Sheila is a rip in time and space. A worm hole. In theory we could jump her and skip at least five days of travel."

"We could get to Jason in three days from now!" Zack said in excitement.

"I say we do it." Tessz said looking to Andros for approval.

"We'll take it up to Trini." Andros nodded

AT Trini's Quarters Astro Mega Ship 6

Trini stood silent watching over the starts out her window. It was a very sad moment in her life. She was desperate, sad, and very much alone. But in her heart she knew she couldn't keep this up forever. She missed him so badly, it hurt, it hurt every moment of everyday of her life, and the pain didn't get easier.

"Jason..." she whispered "I love you."

Again Trini's door bell rang. It had to be Tessz she thought. Couldn't he leave her alone for one moment in her life. It was hard for her. Her relationship with Jason was a well guarded secret, only the Originals really knew about it, and of course Tessz who could easily read Trini. Trini put the cup of tea she had been drinking down and turned to the door. "Come." she said quietly

Tessz allowed himself in and looked at Trini. He could tell she was in one of her moods. Her Ranger League Uniform seemed a bit tattered and sloppy as though she hadn't fixed it in several days. Poor girl, he thought. She really missed him. "Trini..." Tessz said softly "Andros wanted me to ask you about a worm hole near our position. Dex's thinks it can get us to Jason sooner... cut five days off our trip. We need your permeation to begin preparations."

Trini never faced Tessz and continued to look outside her window "The worm hole is too risky an idea. I won't risk our lives just to save one man."

Tessz couldn't believe his ears. "Ma'am?"

"You heard me soldier. The answer is no." she stated

"But if we don't act fast Jason could die." Tessz said in a louder voice.

"He's not past that worm hole. The energy we're following is not Jason."

"And how do you know ma'am?"

"I know. I can feel him. I can feel him, and that's not him." Trini stated her face never leaving her window. "Dismissed."

Tessz turned away and walked out of Trini's quarters. He had felt it then what he had to do. The Rangers were going through that worm hole, with or with out Trini's approval.

As Trini stood alone she felt the presence of a warm hand touching her shoulder. She turned to her back, but saw nothing, yet in the reflection of her window there stood Jason his spirit around her. She felt his hand on her lips and they slowly began to kiss. But as Trini opened her eyes she was alone again. "Oh Jason..." she whispered "Where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Power Ranger Legends

Episode 2

"The Dark Hole"

Tessz stood over the bridge of the Astro Mega Ship Mark 6, looking over the emptiness of space. It was time to move. Andros and Dex had been preparing the calculations on the jump all night. It was going to be the beginning of trying to navigate the un-navigatable a rip in both time and space, and if Dex or Andros failed by a millimeter of error the results could be catastrophic. But through it all, Tessz knew one thing, he was not suppose to attempt what he was doing right now. Trini had ordered him not to proceed, but he felt that in this case he had no choice but to do so. Jason's life was at stake, and given the current situation with Trini, her command was not rational.

"Everything is set here." Tessz informed Andros as his image appeared on the viewer over the bridge. "We're ready when you are."

Andros address Dex one final time, now was the moment of truth. The Wormhole wouldn't be open much longer. "We have no more time to lose." Andros stated. "Now is the time. Get set for Hyper Space Jump."

Tessz turned to Task Force Epsilon and nodded to them. He sat in the command seat which was officially Trini's seat, but she hardly used it. He looked to Hayes who was the main navigation officer, she nodded acknowledging that she had receive the coordinates for the job. It was now a matter of telling the pilot to engage. "Sky." Tessz called "You're up. Get us in there!"

The three ships hyper-drived into the wormhole. It would not be long now that they would come out the other end. Tessz looked to Taylor for statistics. "Taylor what do you got for me?"

"Were good so far. No damage to the ship, shields are holding strong."

"Good. Steady as she goes Sky." Tessz ordered

"Roger."

"How are you guys doing over there?" Andros asked from the view screen.

"We're all set sir. Everything is good on our part."

"Good. Steady as she goes, we should be clearing the wormhole soon." Andros stated

"Ho Andros." Tessz called

Trini lay in her bed dreaming away in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered in her current state as if she was dreaming something real to her. She found herself floating in nothingness and falling in darkness. The wind blowing in her hair shook violently as she fell forever, then suddenly she landed on a large pillow that engulfed her as she landed.

She slowly stood up finding herself nude on the giant mattress that was soft to the touch. She was cold, and humiliated laying there naked. She tried to cover herself and shielded her body from the cold. "Help me, she thought." The giant pillow she was standing on was seemingly endless, everywhere she looked the pillow seemed never-ending, and finally she saw a small red light.

Slowly she began to walk toward the tiny red light in the distant calling out to anyone. "Hello. Hello. Is anyone there?" She was silent for a moment. A tear graced her cheek. "Jason!" she whispered "Jason I need you." She felt the cold hands of monsters from out of nowhere beginning to attack her. They grabbed at her nude body taking her arms away from the areas she was trying to shield from the cold. "Help me!" She screamed. "Help me!"

The arms continued to pull her in every direction. She heard the evil voice of a familiar enemy. "I got you now bitch! I finally got you!" "NO!" she yelled "Help me."

Then from the corner of her eye she saw the red light beginning to grow larger, beginning to get closer, and closer, and as it got close her could fell the warm in the light. A tear streamed down her cheek again. "Jason..."

Suddenly the light was there, and it quickly transformed from a light into the reincarnated Red Ranger. The ranger jumped kicked a demon grabbing at Trini, then they all let go of Trini and began to attack the Ranger. The Red Ranger battled hard, delivering blow for blow to the monsters taking out his blade and slashing them across their chests as they all began to die. The Ranger finished off the demons quickly and the voice of the familiar enemy disappeared.

"Damn you Red Ranger! I've got such a headache!"

Trini fell back laying on the still pillow ground. She covered herself from the Ranger as he stood over her. The Ranger turned to her and held out his hand, she hesitated at first, but grabbed it still covering her nude body from him. "Thank you." Trini said in her sleep

The cold air around Trini's body began to disappear. She could now fell the warmth of the Ranger's body as he stood next to her. The Ranger said nothing as he stood there looking on at Trini's body. She continued to cover herself not revealing anything too erotic. Trini now grew angry at the Ranger as he made no attempt to hide the fact that he was starring. "Do you mind? I'm naked!"

The Red Ranger seemed to smile in his helmet. "It's nothing I haven't seen before." he revealed

"JASON!" Trini said happily hugging him. "Jason it's you. It's you!"

The Red Ranger pulled her away from him and looked into her eyes. "Wrong Way." he whispered. And with those words he disappeared.

"No wait! Jason! Jason! JASON!" Trini awoke violently "JASON!" again she found herself in her room. "It was a dream. A dream. Wrong way? Wrong way? What did he mean? Why did he say that?" Trini thought for a moment. "Tessz!"

Moments later Trini burst through the bridge of the ship. "Where are we Jace?" she yelled

Sky jumped out of his pilot's seat to address Trini. "Calm down Miss Kwan. We've successfully made it through the wormhole."

"WHAT!" she yelled "I ordered you not to go through it!"

"Yes I know." Tessz stood up. "Andros and I talked about it, and we decided your order should be overridden. You weren't in a clear state of mind when you gave the order. Were approaching the planet we think Jason is on. It should be in scanning range any minute now."

"Damn you Tessz you fool!"

"What's the matter Trini?" Hayes asked "We're reading Jason's life signatures at all time highs. We're sure he's on that planet."

"You're all wrong." Trini shook her head

"Why is that?" Michael asked

"Wrong way!" Trini muttered

"What?" Sky asked in confusion.

"Jace, we're picking up a major Red Ranger signature. It's identical to Jason's. We found him!"

Everyone turned to the view screen and saw Jason in his original Red Ranger suit doing battle with Golddar. "It's him alright. And he's fighting Golddar. We better reenforce him, guys!"

The Rangers all stood up and adjusted themselves.

"READY!" Jace Called

"READY!"

"HYPER ON! TASK FORCE EPSILON!"

In a flash the Rangers disappeared leave Trini in the bridge alone. Suddenly she heard a whisper in her ear. "Wrong way Trini... Wrong Way."

ON THE GROUND

Jace jumped from the sky jump kicking Golddar's back. The monster fell back and landed on the ground. The Rangers of Task Force Epsilon gathered around Tessz as he wiped his hands clean and crossed his arms in an arrogant manner. "Yeah, that's right Golddar, Task Force Zordon is back and in new colors. Meet TASK FORCE EPSILON!"

The monster looked as though he couldn't understand a word the Rangers were saying.

The Red Ranger that was Jason came up behind Tessz and placed his arm on his should in a thanking manner. "Arrigotto Super Sentai."

Jace looked behind him weird-out at the strange comment Jason had given him. "Uh thanks boss."

"Ajladn haeorno lkjaeoifoa Super Sentai!" Jason stated

The Rangers all looked around in confusion. "Did any body get that?" Tessz asked

"Nope." Sky said humorously

"Dsjflaeu ahenrfeo Bandora sjkldnoiafwe Sentai." Jason said again nodding "AH HA! American Sentai Ranger!"

"What the hell are you trying to tell us boss?" Jace asked

Golddar got up and began to fly away. "ASNJDN ANFHOIE NAOFNOE SENTAI GEKI! AASOID ZYURANGER!!!!"

"Okay now Golddar is talking weird. Im freaked out here." Wilson stated "What the hell is a Zyuranger?"

"GORRIO SENTAI ZYURANGER!" Jason said patting himself on the chest.

"Guys look at his power morpher, it's written in Japanese!" Hayes stated

The Rangers began to look around at their surroundings. Everything was in Japanese, the stores, the buildings, everything. "Uh Oh." Tessz said. "Guys I think we may have gone the wrong way!"

Jason removed his helmet revealing himself to not be Jason but actually a Japanese male. "Hai Sentai America Ranger. I am Geki, Red Tyranno-Ranger of Zyuranger! You no speak any Japanese?"

All five Epsilon Rangers said out in shock.. "HOLY SHIT!"


End file.
